Found
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have been dating secretly for several months it was against the rules for them to be together. Snaptrap had started to take the city by force.


**Sorry for not writing but I was highly stressed nearly shutting down.**

Kitty and Dudley were dating for several months and had a couple inmate moments but no one knew that they were dating because it was against the rules for coworkers to have any non-professional relations. Snaptrap decided to take the city by force he hired the best mercenaries money could buy.

"Anyone who resists kill them! Make them feel the pain." Snaptrap yelled now at TUFF Dudley and Kitty were in a closet.

"I love it when you look at me that way." Kitty said dropping her underwear and ripped his right off him.

"I'm starting to run out of underwear." Dudley said kissing Kitty.

"Maybe you should stop wearing them because you know what I'm going to do." Kitty wrapped legs around his waist he started to pump in and out of her she moaned as he went.

"Kitty… you're so tight." Dudley said going raster and harder Kitty loved the speed he was going at.

"And you're so big… ooh." Kitty was nearing her climax and Dudley was right along with her he gave one forceful thrust and sent them both over.

Kitty kissed him several times they put their clothes on both of them were breathing fast Dudley pulled out a long black box.

"I got this for you." Dudley said smiling.

"What is it?" Kitty was still breathing hard.

"Open… it." Kitty opened it and smiled it was a locket.

Kitty opened the locket and saw them at Christmas one side had a very 'special' moment after the TUFF Christmas party Kitty had just gotten some from Dudley in her little outfit a fishnet leggings in a reindeer costume Dudley was pressed against Kitty smiling at each other. The other was taken in Kitty's living room with her in his lap kissing him Dudley timed it just right.

"I _really _like the pictures, and the locket." Kitty put it around her neck and kissed him alarms started to go off.

Snaptrap's men mowing down pedestrians and police officers in seconds with .50 caliber machine guns.

"Well, I have something I wanted to ask you but now…"

"What…?" Kitty saw what looked like a ring box in his pants pocket.

"I'll tell you if I get out of this one alive."

"I'm coming with you…" Kitty started to follow him but the chief stopped her.

"Kitty we need you here on the mic to talk over watch Dudley to make sure he is safe.

"Okay." She saw Dudley grab a heavy Gatling gun a MG42 and a .45 Sig he ran out and gave the MG42 to an agent next to him Snaptrap had made it right in front of the building.

"Don't stop firing got it?" Dudley said to him he set up the MG and started to fire Dudley Put a belt into the feed he started the chamber and popped out he pressed the trigger his ear bud crackled as the gun sent a straight line of endless bullets.

"Dudley what the hell are you doing get to cover!" Kitty yelled trough the com link.

"Kitty…"

"Please get to cover." Kitty begged but Dudley got hit in the leg arm and clavicle breaking it. "Dudley!"

"Crap!" Dudley dropped the extremely heavy gun and fell he pulled the pistol firing.

"Dudley get out of there!" All Dudley could think about was getting back to Kitty he was dragging himself shooting he was leaving a trail of blood he stayed low to the ground.

Kitty was gripping the locket he gave her she was nearly in tears. Kitty thought for a few seconds that she was never going to see him again until he started to run blood was seeping out even faster now then an explosion was right next to him it caused internal hemorrhaging, shrapnel ripped his arm up and shattered the bone. None of this slowed Dudley down any he kept running to the building the agent with the MG42 got hit in the head splattering blood across the ground. The .50 caliber gun was tearing a path right to Dudley he jumped behind two foot titanium plate the bullets ricocheted off the plate. Bolted for the door the blast doors sealed behind him and Kitty was running toward him and a few EMTs.

"Dudley what happened?" The EMTs pushed her away.

"Get him to the ER stat he won't last long if we don't put him on anesthesia right now move people!" One yelled and they hauled him away Kitty tried to follow but they grabbed her she kicked and flailed trying to get free but it was of no use.

Kitty was allowed to see him hours later he was in a medical bed Dudley was tired but a big smile came to his face right when he saw Kitty. Kitty looked at his tattoo he got a couple weeks ago it was a heart with Kitty's name scrawled across it the tattoo was on his arm that wasn't hit, Kitty had one too on her chest she only let Dudley see it.

"I love seeing your tat." Kitty said kissing him.

"These docs don't know the rules." Dudley said happily Kitty moved her shirt so Dudley could see hers' he loved that she inked his name on herself.

"Well that's good as long as the rest of the agents don't see us right now then…" Keswick and the chief walked in with the chief riding on Keswick's head.

"What is that on your arm?" The chief saw the name etched into Dudley's arm and then Kitty's tattoo.

"Uh… Chief I think we have a couple rule breakers." Keswick said.

"Yes, we do." The chief looked at the tattoos then Dudley stood up.

"I self-terminate my employment here at TUFF effective immediately." Dudley said Kitty's eyes were wide in amazement at what he just said.


End file.
